


Conjugal Visit

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S05 Drabbles [19]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Goodbyes, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, Married Couple, Prison, Reader-Insert, Reunions, S05e18, Short, impending doom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Time is running out for Eobard, and your final visit with your husband has come.





	Conjugal Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Flash Drabble S05E18! And why yes, this does have the potential of winning a part two from me ;)

“You have fifteen minutes,” the guard informs you, the look of disgust evident in his facial features.

“Fifteen? That’s it?” you exclaim. “That’s not enough time for anything!”

“Fifteen is more than plenty, my love.”

Another voice comes from ahead, behind the wide glass window - Eobard.

The guard who’d led you to the security personnel entry hatch - similar to the kind the corrections officers regularly use to pass food through, only larger and intended for a person - grumbles and takes his leave.

_Good. He was a mood killer._

“Eobard,” you choke at the sight of him, now officially alone together. The first door from which you came is now sealed shut, and it won’t open again until the time is up. The second door is all that stands between you and your convicted husband. It’s when it opens, giving a hiss when as does, that renders you frozen, and you aren’t sure why. Maybe it’s the fact that this is the last time you will ever see the love of your life. The last time you’ll ever be with him. Ever feel his touch.

Eobard makes a two-fingered come-hither motion, and you’re already putty in his hands. You fly into his arms.

The mandatory Iron Heights Prison jacket and power dampening vest he wears is uncomfortable when you hug him, but it doesn’t matter because you can feel him. He’s holding you again when you thought he’d never be able to. It’s all you’ll ever get, and you’ll take it.

Your lips find his in a desperate kiss, similarly as do your hands to his hair - making wilder than it was initially. Eobard’s warm hand cups your cheek, lacking the usual gentle spark you receive when he used to perform the action as a free man.

“I can’t believe it…” you breathe against his lips, foreheads touching.

“What? That this is my last day as a living being?” Eobard replies. “We can’t say we didn’t see this coming.” Even in his final hours, the man finds a way to use that deadly smirk of his.

“I know, but still. I can’t imagine a life without you in it.”

“Everything is going to be fine,” your husband assures you, with a twinkle in his eye. “I promise.” Before you can express any more worries about him, he lifts your chin with a finger to get you to look at him. “Now, what do you say we make the most of our… thirteen minutes together?”

“I still don’t think that’s enough time for us to,  _you know_ ,” you point out. Eobard scoffs a laugh.

“Oh, my sweet… Even without my speed, I can accomplish a great deal in this small amount of time. So much so, that you will feel everything I’m about to give to you until long after I’m gone.”

And like that, your heart kickstarts into overdrive.


End file.
